


Saying Goodbye

by multiparker



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Mild Gore, SO I DON'T KNOW WHY I WROTE THIS, and sad, hahaha I'm so sorry, it's so dark, really sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 19:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16729053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multiparker/pseuds/multiparker
Summary: After a battle, surrounded by comfort and love, is the perfect place to say goodbyeI haven't been writing and I needed to water my plance and this is was happened, depressing and darkhave fun!





	Saying Goodbye

The air was crisp against her now bare skin. It was so cold that the warm liquid pooling on the ground beneath her gave a odd sense of comfort. After years of fighting to protect the universe this was her fate? _huh_. Bleeding out on a star past the realm of what earth had even known about just a few years ago. The sky above was pink from the atmosphere but smoke from the weapons and destruction of the war dimmed the intensity.

 

She listened to her team and rebel fighters yell through her comms. After she was hit she didn’t say anything, not wanting to distract them from the fight at hand. But as things calmed down, and instead of yells it was heavy breaths and check ins, she thought it would be wise to speak up so they didn’t waste to much time looking for her body.

 

“Lance? Matt? Anyone there?” She tried her best to keep her voice steady.

 

“Pidge? Where are you? I don’t see green anywhere?” Lance wasn’t good at hiding his concern.

 

“You sound muffled, are you okay?” Matts voice too dipped with concern. Telling them she was dying might be worse than the actual thing.

 

“I- I’m hit, past the big rocks on the east side of the castle. I can’t move and greens- greens hit too.” She held back her pained whimper. Her Lion had stopped responding not long after they were taken down, her purrs fading into a eery silence.

 

“ _What_? Why didn’t you say anything?” Lances concern quickly shifted into fear as she could hear him starting blue back up.

 

“How bad is it? Do you need Coran to bring down a fristcaid kit?” Shiro patched in, she forgot this was a open channel.

 

Despite the intensity of the situation she couldn’t help the chuckle that slipped past her lips. “I think it’s past that Space _Dad_. Using my knowledge of anatomy and the body’s blood amount… I’d say I have roughly 3 minutes if I don’t move and I have no other unaccounted for injuries.” 

 

“Wait, Pidge…. Are you saying…” Matt clearly understood, Lance however didn’t, or at least didn’t want too. “What?! What is she saying? Someone tell me-”

 

“She’s _dying_ lance!” Hunk cut him off. He was already crying, she could hear it in his voice.

 

“Pidge, I-“ The princess started but Pidge cut her off, “It’s okay princess, if I was gonna die I’d want it to be protecting the universe.”

 

She turned her head just in time to see blue landing and Lance running towards her. “It was a honor flying with you guys. Keep the universe safe for me.” Pidge smiled as she turned off her comms. After all Lance was a mere few feet away and Matt was surly on his way.

 

Lance threw himself down next to her on his knees, face drenched in panic and tears. “Pidge!" He cupped her face in his palm as he looked over her wound. He knew it was pointless to say it was going to be alright. It’s obvious that it wasn’t. Behind him Matt jumped out of his ship and joined them. Realizing this might be his last chance her quickly gave her a warm smile and knelt down by her ear, "I love you more than the seas and star, _Mi amor_." 

 

Pidge felt a way of joy wash through her, surrounded by the people she cared about most. Lance grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips, placing a soft kiss, wet with his tears and Matt placed her head in his lap, lightly combing through her hair with his fingers like he’d do when they were kids and she was upset. "Katie I'm so proud of you." He whispered softly.

 

This is how Pidge decided she wanted to go, after the chaos of a battle they had won, with comfort and love holding her close. This was her peace. She looked at the two of them, in all their glory before gently shutting her eyes. “I love you guys. Thank you… for everything.” She let the air wash through her lungs, waiting to be taken into unconsciousness never to come back again.

 

The darkness behind her eyes faded to light as the feeling of Lance and Matt moved away, being replaced with a pang of fear before memories appeared as if projected in front of her.

_Matt teaching her code, when her family got bae bae, hugging her dad and Matt before they left for kerberos, crying with her mom after they heard the news._

_Cutting her hair, meeting hunk and lance, finding the blue lion._

_Reuniting with Matt, Saving her dad, going home._

And as the phases of her life flew by, condensed to the few memories that stood out to her in these final moments, she felt a overwhelming sense of pride.

 

And then the last phase started, _falling in love with Lance, rebuilding the ruins of earth, holding her niece for the first time_. And finally… _saying goodbye_.

**Author's Note:**

> wild ride kids


End file.
